Leaving
by ItsTotallyAwesome
Summary: Blaine's upset about Kurt leaving for New York. Kurt comforts him. I suck at summaries...


**Author's Note:** Hey there. So I used a random word generator for this because I have writers block and needed some sort of inspiration, and the word I got was leaving. So yeah, this is what came of that. I hope you like it. It's un-beta'd as usual because I don't have a beta, but I hope it's alright either way.

Enjoy xx

* * *

Kurt walked up to the Anderson's front door and knocked awkwardly, overnight bag slipping off his shoulder, and a bad of chinese food in the opposite hand. He fixed the bag and stepped back a little. Mrs Anderson answered the door, chipper as ever.

"Oh, Hello Kurt." She beamed at him. "Please, come in." "Hey Margaret." He smiled back at her. She stepped back and let Kurt walk through. He toed off his shoes and put them near the shoe rack before turning and hugging the woman as best he could. She had long, incredibly curly dark hair, and sparkling hazel eyes.. Blaine definitely got his looks from his mother.

"Blaine's just up in his room, you can head right on up." She smiled before leaving to go back to whatever she was doing.

Kurt smiled fondly after her. He was going to miss the Anderson house, and Margaret. He walked up the big staircase with a smile on his face, taking the familiar route to Blaine's bedroom.

He opened the door after a quick knock and then walked into Blaine's room without thinking, dropping his bag almost immediately.

"Hey Blaine, your mom let me up. I brought Chinese food, and I thought we cou- Blaine? What's wrong?"

Curled up in a ball on his bed was Blaine. His hair was left ungelled and his cheeks were stained with tears. He looked up at Kurt and froze, eyes going wide.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine." He said, jumping off the bed and wiping his eyes quickly.

"Blaine, seriously. What's wrong?

Blaine looked like he was about to say something, but then he flung himself into Kurt's arms and began to sob again. He didn't remember when Kurt had moved them to the bed, or when he'd taken his jacket off, or when he'd laid them down so Blaine's head was on Kurt's chest and Kurt had his arms wrapped around him, but that's how they were when Blaine had finally calmed down.

Kurt brought a hand down to tilt Blaine's chin up, and pressed a soft barely-there kiss to his lips.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" He asked sitting up a little to lean against the headboard, and bringing Blaine up with him to snuggle into his side.

"I just… I'm going to miss you, Kurt." Blaine said, voice hoarse from when he had been crying. "You're going to be all the way in New York and I'm going to be stuck here with nothing."

"Blai-"

"No, Kurt. You don't get it. You are everything to me. Everything… I can't imagine what it's going to be like not having you here. Yeah, so we might be able to talk on the phone and skype… But I'm not gonna get to hold you or kiss you… What about my senior prom? What if you're too busy and you can't make it back here, and I have to go all alone? Who's gonna hold my hand and walk me to my classes or bring me stuffed toys when I'm feeling down? You're leaving and I'm staying here. Alone. It just feels so isolating. I just… I can't lose you Kurt. I can't." Blaine was almost hysterical now. He doesn't remember exactly when he started crying again, but the tears were streaming down his face now, and showing no signs of stopping.

Apparently Kurt was crying too. He looked up when he heard a sniffle that wasn't his own and saw Kurt's pale skin stained red with tears.

"Hey, no." Kurt said, moving them so he could look Blaine in the eyes. "You're not going to lose me. I promised you in Miss Pillsbury's office, and I'm promising you now. I love you, Blaine. No matter whether I'm in Lima or New York, I love _you_. I _will_ be here for prom, we _will_ slow dance, and it _will_ be perfect. I know that it's hard not being able to be with each other, but we can do this. We love each other and that's all that matters. We'll get through this."

Blaine nodded, and smiled a little bit. Kurt brought a hand up and gently wiped away the tears from Blaine's cheek with his thumb. Blaine leaned into the touch, and hummed a little. Kurt smiled fondly before leaning in and pressing his lips to Blaine's, soft and chaste but full of meaning.

"So, how about you go and grab the Little Mermaid and put it into the DVD player, I'll grab the food, and then this sleepover can really begin?" Kurt said, smiling when Blaine's eyes brightened.

Blaine nodded and pressed another quick kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt before he got up to move, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'll never say goodbye to you."


End file.
